Lost World Remix
by Ganner Storm
Summary: A remix re-written version of the Lost World that draws the line between the book, and film. If some stuff doesn't make sense as it is a sequel to my JP story.


This is a remix and a middle version that draws the book and the film adaptions closer together along with my own views and ideas mixed in hopefully making an enjoyable story for all!

_

It has been six years since the disaster at Isla Nublar. It was rumoured the park was dismantled or for most never even heard off as InGen soon went bankrupt after it and John Hammond's dream had collapsed and he had fallen ill back at his home from a stroke. But life went on as normal for most. Until now.

Anna Ford was on work experience alongside an older woman called Hayley Adams. They were both in Bahia Anasco along the coast at a fishing village. Anna was only nineteen years of age and had come here on work experience, volunteer work to try and get enough experience for a future job. The clinic for the time being was fairly empty. She was sat at a desk in the clinic looking at some reports. She felt her sweat on her forehead due to the humidity, she wiped her for head.

She looked down at the reports that were stacked in front of her in a pile; they went far back as ten years ago when it was first set up. But the doctor that had been here before Hayley and herself had a made mess of the filing They were reports of everything that gone on over the last few years—some were health checkups or some were injuries or other illnesses. During the third year and up till the sixth a number of the locals specifically children had suffered attacks during the night mainly and they never found out the cause and there had been a fairly high rate but then suddenly soon after the sixth year they had stopped. _Wonder why that is?_ She thought to herself. And she glanced through reports from the seventh year and she flicked through them. Most were just normal check-ups and there were one or two people being injured from animal bites but even as she read through them they didn't sound similar. As those two cases were adults and the animals behind it were snakes and both died. Other than that nothing unusual. She began filing the reports back into the cabinet. She heard someone enter through the door.  
"Ah very good Anna, see you've cleared that mess." Hayley said offering a short smile.  
Anna nodded. "Do you know what happened with those attacks on the children and babies?"  
Hayley paused for a moment. "That was before I came. I only came in the last year. I had heard of that but it had been cleared up. I know as much as you on the matter."  
"Damn." Anna thought. But suddenly they could hear something faintly. It sounded like screaming and it was getting closer.  
"What's that?" Hayley said.  
"I'll take a look." Anna offered.  
"We'll both go." Hayley said.  
Anna hurried outside while Hayley went round the back telling the assistant to watch over the place.

As soon as Anna stepped outside. She walked away from the larger cabin down to the beach away from the huts. She looked up the beach and she saw a small group of children running up the beach. There were some other adults looking too see what was happening. But further up the beach in the distance she saw something lying up the beach.  
"What is going on?" Hayley's voice came from behind.  
Anna glanced at her and then back up the beach.  
"There's something there." Anna replied.  
The kids ran up to the nearby adults shouting and screaming.  
"Let's go take a look." Hayley said.  
Both of them begun walking up the beach even though some of the adults and children protested but nonetheless they both continued.

Once they had gotten within about fifteen feet of the object they could see what it was lying on the beach. A rotting animal of some sort. There was a foul stench in the air, the smell of decay. It was partially eaten. It was hard to tell what it once was. Anna wafted her hand around her nose as she looked at it.  
"W-what is it?" Anna said looking towards Hayley.  
"I have no idea. But we need to work fast to get a sample." Hayley said. "Head back to the clinic and get one of the kits. Don't forget the gloves! Quickly!"  
Anna nodded turning on her heels and dashed back up the beach.  
Hayley went around the side of the creature; she had been facing what looked like its back. She made note of its tail that was fairly long. She came round the side facing the creature head on. There was an enormous gash of some sort straight across its chest and another one lower down and a cut across the legs. There was dried blood. Flies were already coming around the creature but it had been eaten away partially by maggots as well. There was a chance this had already been contaminated. She looked at it. It had what look like a snout but it had been eaten away so it was hard to tell. She glanced at the corpse wafting the stench. She dared not to touch it without gloves. She guessed it had died from another animal in an attack due to the wounds sustained on its body.  
She heard the sounds of other voices coming near, stepping around the side of the animal once more to see some of the adults approaching the corpse but Anna was running up the beach as well carrying the necessary equipment.  
"Damn what are they doing?" Hayley said to herself. She moved in front of the corpse trying to block the couple of adults that approached it. "Keep away!"  
One of the men spoke in Spanish. "¿Qué es eso" Which roughly Hayley understood as him asking what is it.  
"mantenerse alejado!" She swapped over to Spanish, roughly replying to tell them to keep away and she then gestured with her hands to shoo them away. "Se está pudriendo!" She shouted, that roughly translated as its rotting. She wondered if she got the translation right. But two of the men backed off but the woman continued to press forward for whatever reason.  
"Es necesario llamar a las autoridades!" She piped up.

Before Hayley could respond, Anna arrived carrying the equipment. She put the kit down and opened it up on instruction. She took out the gloves and handed Hayley a pair, while putting a pair on herself and then took out the dissecting tools handing a scalpel over to her.  
"Thanks." Hayley said. She went around the other side of the corpse with Anna following behind.  
"Oh that's gross!" Anna exclaimed covering her mouth as she saw the gaping open wounds, rotting flesh. She spun round covering her mouth and then vomiting up onto the sandy ground.  
"Are you all right?" Hayley said glancing over at her.  
"I will be….Never worked with this kind of thing before." Anna said shaking her head and then turning around to approach the corpse once more.  
"Watch carefully." Hayley replied as she begun to cut away at some of the flesh, cutting deep trying to avoid the already partially eaten skin. "Get some of the plastic bags ready."  
She nodded kneeling down to the kit and took out one of the plastic and opened it up.  
Hayley twisted around and put the small piece of flesh that into the bag. "Seal it up quick."  
Anna did so and put it down into one of the sections in the kit.  
Hayley twisted around. "Let me try and get some of the tail." Hayley moved down the body and worked towards the end of the tail and begun to make a cut very carefully. In the distance she could hear the whirring sound of a helicopter. She cut off some of the flesh around the tail enough for the sample and again she spun round and put it into another bag.  
"Head back to the clinic and store them away. And I'll pack the kit away and see what this helicopter is doing." Hayley said.  
Anna nodded and sealed the second one up. Carrying both samples she headed up the beach dashing through the sand up the beach. Hayley heard the helicopter come down to landing and she twisted around and saw several men in suits with what looked like flamethrowers around them.  
"Aléjate de ella!" The nearest man shouted and he just grabbed Hayley and pulled her back while the others closed in and sprayed in jets of flames.  
"No!" Hayley shouted at first but she was restrained and she remembered they had already managed to get samples. Once it was burnt, the men left without another word releasing her and hopping back onto the helicopter. Obviously they had been doing a survey from the air, Hayley didn't understand why. She headed back to the clinic.

Hayley arrived back at the clinic taking a deep sigh. Anna hurried over to her.  
"What happened?" Anna asked her.  
"They burnt it. Lucky we got the samples when we did. Any slower and there wouldn't be anything left." Hayley shook her head.  
"Something is definitely up then." Anna responded. "I would like to find out."  
"Good luck. They didn't ask me anything. They didn't seem to talk much at all." Hayley said.  
"My parents own a boat, might be able to come back in the future after I've finished my volunteer work." Anna said.  
"Nice." Hayley said. "Going to have those samples sent to a laboratory, it will take a few weeks before it gets anywhere."  
Anna sighed and nodded her head.


End file.
